


Sweet tooth (Harry Styles vampire Fan fiction)

by PrincessTea02



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance, Vampire Harry, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTea02/pseuds/PrincessTea02
Summary: red eyes…A raging hunger, burning deep…I feel no emotion, just hunger running through meI'm seeking for relief from the hungerI see a man in a alley his back turned away from meI move quickly towards himThen I feel instant relief. Power and energy starts to flow through meI was relieved of the hunger. the man dropped to the floor as I let him go I looked down to find a dark liquid pour from his neck.BLOOD!





	

_Vanessa's P.O.V_

_red eyes…_

_A raging hunger, burning deep…_

_I feel no emotion, just hunger running through me_

_I'm seeking for relief from the hunger_

_I see a man in a alley his back turned away from me_

_I move quickly towards him_

_Then I feel instant relief **.** Power and energy starts to flow through me_

_I was relieved of the hunger **.** the man dropped to the floor as I let him go I looked down to find a dark liquid pour from his neck **.**_

_BLOOD **!**_

***

I woke up with a gasp a scream caught in my throat. trying to calm my breathing I closed eyes and practiced my breathing exercises I plopped my head back onto my pillow. I look over to my clock 5:45. after a few moments, I pulled my self out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes.

 

 I was showering when my mind wondered back to my dream I've had the same dream for as long as I could remember, a flash of these beautiful bright green eyes would appear before I would wake up. I got out, dried off and put my clothes on.

 

I headed to the kitchen to find breakfast I settled on frosted flakes and fruit not really feeling like cooking. I sat and ate my cereal I had work in 30 minutes so I just used that time to just watch a little TV. I lived by myself for the most part so I had no one to really have a conversation with I had friends don't get me wrong they just had lives of their own.

 

I realized that it was time to go to work so I turned off the TV and grabbed my purse and made my way down the steps I went out, got in my car and drove to work. I was a waitress at this diner that was only a few minutes away from my apartment complex. I parked my car and got out I went in through the doors and straight to the back I put my bag in my locker and put my apron around my waist.

 

My best friend, Piper had just walked in she looked tired she did have a to go to college to study to be a nurse . "you alright?" I asked "yeah it's just my professor has given me tons of assignments so I've been up basically for half the night doing them" she said " I wish I could help, but i know you can do it" I hugged her then went to go start my shift.


End file.
